Miss You
by Plum Peach
Summary: Miss you. That's why I want to hold you so tight... Now. -Nezumi&Shion. Plum Peach.


Miss You

Plum Peach

 _Miss you._ That's why I want to hold you so tight... _Now_. -Nezumi &Shion.

 _ **"Aku ingin bertemu. Ingin bertemu..."**_

 _ **Bagaikan sebaris mantra, hanya itu yang bisa ku gumamkan setiap malam.**_

 _ **Dalam setiap kegelisahan, dalam setiap bunga tidur ku.**_

 **...**

 _"Klang!"_

Suara lonceng pintu depan terdengar ketika wanita paruh baya itu baru saja mengeluarkan kue-kue kering berbentuk bunga-bunga kecil dari dalam oven.

Sedikit terburu-buru, wanita dengan rambut diikat tinggi itu segera membersihkan sisa tepung dan krim yang dirasanya masih menempel pada kening dan pipinya sebelum berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan -tempat dimana toko rotinya berada.

"Selamat datang- _ah!"_ ucapnya tertahan, begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki toko rotinya siang itu. Sedikit terkejut, namun selebihnya yang terpancar adalah rasa haru, rindu dan senang pada raut wajahnya- _Aa,_ tak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata sesederhana itu sebenarnya.

.

" _Oh_ , Tuhan! Nezumi!?" ucapnya kemudian, cukup terbata, sempat meragukan matanya sebelum menghampiri dan memeluk pemuda jangkung bersurai hitam dengan lengkungan tipis terukir manis di sudut bibirnya itu tanpa ragu. Tersenyum bahagia seolah mereka adalah ibu dan anak yang sudah lama tak bersua.

" _Oh_! Kau benar-benar kembali, nak!?" serunya senang.

.

.

 **Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

 **Present**

 **A NezumiShion Fanfiction**

 **Miss You**

Disclaimer: NO.6 by Asano Atsuko-sensei, Ilustration by Kino Hinoki-sensei

Genre: Drama, Romance(?), Family(?) and other

Rating: T

 **Pairing: NezumiShion**

 **WARNING**

Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (Masa bodo!), OC plus OOC, kosa-kata absurd(?!), typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN! Because this is my absurd _fic_ setelah sekian lama~

 **WARNING**

 **NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

 **BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

.

.

Secangkir kopi hitam dan sepiring kecil kue kering berbentuk bunga berwarna putih keunguan -seperti warna lembut bunga aster yang pernah dilihatnya, tampak disajikan dengan apik di hadapan Nezumi.

Karan- _ya,_ ibunya Shion itu menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Memeluknya seperti memeluk anak sendiri, mengusap keningnya sambil menanyakan keadaannya, memastikan dia sudah makan dengan baik atau tidak, dan sedikit mengomeli dirinya tentang pola makan yang sehat serta gizi yang baik sambil menuntunnya untuk duduk manis di salah satu kursi tamu.

Dengan semangat, wanita itu berjalan ke arah dapur sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan apa yang telah memenuhi meja di depan Nezumi kini, "Sekedarnya, makanlah," ucapnya lembut.

"Setidaknya, sebelum makan malam nanti kau tetap bisa menjaga pola makan mu. Ibu pasti akan memasak banyak makanan untukmu dan Shion, jadi makanlah dulu!" ucap Karan lagi, sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi satu lagi di seberang meja bulat yang ada di hadapan pemuda bermata _night dust_ itu.

"Terimakasih, _tapi-"_

" _Oh!_ Aku akan membuat _Cravat_ lagi untukmu dan _Cherry_ _cake_ untuk Shion sore ini! Pasti menyenangkan..." lanjut wanita itu lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum dengan mata berbinar senang, membuat Nezumi yang baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu mengurungkan niatnya seketika. _Ya, sudahlah,_ batinnya.

Ia pun memilih untuk ikut tersenyum pada sosok ibu penyayang di hadapannya itu.

.

.

.

Suasana siang hari yang tak cukup panas di penghujung musim panas kali ini membuat suasana hati Karan semakin bahagia. Wanita itu dengan semangat terus mengaduk adonan yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat dua kue istimewa hari ini. _Satu Cravat dan satu Cherry cake._ Masing-masing untuk Nezumi dan Shion, _dua putra kesayangannya._

.

Angin utara berhembus perlahan dari balik jendela kayu di samping meja dapur. Membuat Karan mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari adonan rotinya ke sosok pemuda yang baru saja memasuki dapur dengan tiga ekor tikus kesayangannya di pundak, mulai duduk santai di salah satu kursi dekat jendela, sesekali memperhatikannya.

"Seharusnya Ibu tak perlu repot begitu dengan membuatkan ku _Cravat_. Aku jadi tak enak hati karena telah menyusahkan Ibu." gumam Nezumi, terdengar menyesal, begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Karan.

.

.

 _'Ibu,'_ -sudah lama sekali pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan panggilan istimewa itu. Terakhir kali, ia ingat- _Aa,_ dia tidak terlalu ingat, yang jelas setiap kali ia mengucapkan kata itu, entah bagaimana perasaannya jadi menghangat. _Huh? Menghangat...?_

.

 _Oh!_ Dulu Karan pernah menanyakan sekilas tentang keluarganya. Bagaimana ibu dan ayahnya, juga saudaranya. Tentu saja tidak semua mengenai keluarganya itu Nezumi ceritakan pada Karan, _hanya sekedar informasi yang menurutnya perlu untuk diketahui oleh sosok ibu kedua baginya itu._

Lalu, sampai pada suatu saat ketika wanita berkeingin-tahuan cukup tinggi itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih jauh padanya, _dengan menanyakan keberadaan keluarganya itu_ -

 _"Sayangnya, kehidupan mereka singkat-terlalu singkat malah;_ _A_ _yah dan juga ibu, sudah pergi jauh-"_ gumam Nezumi tanpa sadar saat itu dan pada detik berikutnya ia ingat betapa erat Karan memeluknya, meminta maaf karena telah memintanya menceritakan hal yang sebaiknya tak diceritakan seperti itu.

Esok harinya, tanpa bisa ditebaknya, Karan meminta Nezumi untuk memanggilnya _"_ _I_ _bu"_ tanpa kecuali. Hingga membuat Nezumi setidaknya sedikit mengerti darimana rasa keingin-tahuan berlebih serta sikap seenaknya pemuda bersurai putih salju yang tak sengaja dikenalnya empat tahun lalu itu berasal. _Tapi Nezumi pun cukup tahu, bahwa di balik sikap keras kepala yang dilihatnya itu, terselip rasa perhatian dan tulus yang sangat untuknya._

.

.

" _Araa-_ Jangan begitu. Kau baru saja pulang. Jadi menurutku, perayaan kecil untuk menyambut kepulanganmu tak akan merepotkan ku sama sekali," balas wanita itu kemudian, menyadarkan Nezumi dari lamunannya. Kali ini Karan sudah mulai menuangkan adonan rotinya pada loyang.

" _Oh!_ Ibu baru ingat, kemarin aku membeli apel dan mentimun itu di pasar Blok Barat. Mereka menjualnya dengan harga duapuluh hingga tigapuluh persen lebih murah daripada di sini. Makanlah kalau mau," lanjutnya, sejenak mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk keranjang kecil berisi beberapa butir apel di atas meja dapur di samping Nezumi.

" _Omong-omong,_ tentang Blok Barat... Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan _Inukashi_ , nak? Shionn sudah sedikit lebih besar sekarang, _kau_ _tahu?"_

" _Huh?"_

"..."

" _Oh,_ _Shionn_ , ya?"

Jeda sesaat sebelum Nezumi bergumam dan menganggukkan kepala tanpa sadar. Hingga Karan tertawa kecil, menyadari keterkejutan Nezumi begitu mendengar nama bayi yang dirawat oleh _Inukashi_ mirip dengan nama putranya. _Shionn_.

" _Ya._ Inukashi anak yang baik, dia merawat Shionn dengan penuh kasih sayang," ucap Karan kemudian, tersenyum tulus, _khas_ _keibuan_.

"Sama seperti mama, _bukan_?" timpal Nezumi lagi, "Mama merawat Shion dengan penuh perhatian hingga dia jadi anak yang baik seperti sekarang ini." lanjutnya, sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Suasana di dapur itu terdengar sunyi sesaat. Hanya desiran angin yang tengah mempermainkan lonceng pintu depan yang terdengar samar. Tak perlu khawatir, karena sejak kedatangan Nezumi siang tadi, Karan sudah memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya lebih awal.

 _Istirahat sehari tentu tidak masalah,_ batinnya sambil tersenyum senang.

.

"Nezumi, Shion sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

Tiba-tiba sang ibu berkata pelan. Sedikit menghela nafas berat begitu selesai memasukkan loyang berisi adonan rotinya ke dalam oven, membuat pemuda yang tengah mengelus _Tsukiyo_ , tikus berbulu hitam kesayangannya itu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya, sebelum menatap lurus pada Karan, " _Maaf_ ," gumamnya, lebih seperti berbisik pada semilir angin yang berlalu di sekitarnya.

" _Aa_ -bukan begitu maksud ibu... Shion hanya sering melamun lagi setahun belakangan ini. Mungkin dia kelelahan juga karena tugasnya di Komite Restruktural cukup banyak." sahut Karan cepat, sedikit terlambat untuk meyadari perkataannya pada Nezumi, "Setidaknya kau sudah kembali dan bisa mendampingi anak itu sekarang, aku sangat bersyukur karenanya." lanjut wanita itu lagi, mulai membereskan peralatan memasaknya, tanpa meyadari perubahan ekspresi pemuda di seberang dapurnya itu.

"Ibu, terimakasih, _tapi-"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Tapi aku tak bisa bersamanya_ _. B_ _ersama Shion."_

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Harumnya kue-kue berwarna kecokelatan itu serasa memenuhi hampir setiap pelosok jalanan kecil di Lost Town. Membuat anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain-main di sepanjang jalan menurun itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, merasakan kelembutan yang terasa jelas memeluk mereka begitu aroma kue _Cravat_ dan _Cherry_ _cake_ yang baru saja diangkat dari panggangan itu merasuk hingga ke dalam jiwa.

.

"Kau yakin?" Karan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah menantinya di ambang pintu, masih menatap ke arah pemuda itu, khawatir. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa khawatirnya persis seperti seorang ibu yang tak rela melepas kepergian putranya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, _B_ _u_." Nezumi tersenyum lembut, "Aku yakin, dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa diriku." lanjutnya, meyakinkan sang ibu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itupun tersenyum tipis, balas menatap Karan yang tampak sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Terimakasih atas jamuannya tadi, terutama kue _Cravat_ buatan Ibu yang sangat enak ini." ucapnya lagi, mengangkat bungkusan kantong kecil yang terbuat karton berwarna cokelat muda di tangannya.

"Terimakasih," _-dan selamat tinggal._

Itulah yang terngiang selanjutnya dalam benak Karan yang sejak tadi terdiam menatap Nezumi di hadapannya. "Nezumi, pulanglah kapan pun kau mau. Ibu, _terlebih Shion_ , Kami pasti selalu menantikan kepulanganmu." ucap wanita itu kemudian, sambil mengelus kening pemuda di hadapannya itu, _sayang_.

.

.

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan, nak? Maksud ku, kenapa kau tak bisa bersama Shion? Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" suara Karan terdengar khawatir_ _,_ _bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari pemuda di depannya itu._

 _Jeda sesaat sebelum suara Nezumi terdengar lagi, "Tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi,_ _B_ _u. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa bersamanya, maaf."_

 _"Tapi setidaknya ceritakanlah jika kau punya masalah, jangan menanggungnya sendiri begini." Ketulusan yang sangat, terasa dari kata-kata wanita itu dan Nezumi tahu akan hal itu._

 _"Aku pulang karena mengkhawatirkan si kecil ini," ucap Nezumi kemudian, mulai mengelus lembut kepala Tsukiyo di pundaknya, "Dia sudah cukup tua sekarang ini, seperti Hamlet dan Cravat. Kebetulan mereka juga merindukan butter roll_ _seperti_ _yang_ _pernah_ _Ibu buatkan untukku dan Shion dulu." lanjutnya, sedikit tertawa ringan._

 _"Lalu Shion? Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah pergi jauh darinya selama lebih dari setahun ini, Nezumi?"_

 _-serasa terkena pukulan telak, pemuda bermata abu-abu bagaikan langit pagi itu terdiam. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah luar jendela._

 _"Aku... merindukannya, mungkin? Ah-entahlah,_ _B_ _u. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kau merindukannya, nak. Kau merindukan Shion, dan begitu pula dirinya._ -batin wanita itu begitu menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Nezumi yang mulai berbalik, menjauh dari pandangannya dan menghilang.

 _Jangan menyiksa diri kalian seperti ini. Aku tahu kalian pasti bisa membangun kota ini lebih baik lagi bila kalian bersama._

 _Tapi entah bagaimana, aku juga bisa merasakan ada jurang pemisah yang begitu dalam di antara kalian. -dan kau menyadari hal itu. Bukankah begitu, Nezumi?_

 _Hyuu_ _shh..._ _"_

Hanya hembusan angin sore yang seolah membalas keluh kesah wanita itu.

.

"Kembalilah, _nak_ , ingatlah untuk kembali ke sini. Karena di sini adalah _rumah_ mu." - _dan karena Shion adalah tempatmu untuk pulang, begitu pula dengan dirinya._

Karan hanya bisa menghela nafas, menatap ke atas langit berawan yang menaungi kota _Utopia_ tempatnya tinggal. No.6, kota yang baru saja terlahir kembali dan pastinya akan menjadi kota yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 _-karena itu adalah harapan semua orang._

.

.

.

Beberapa rak tinggi dengan buku-buku berdebu yang masih tersusun rapi terlihat sejauh mata berwarna abu-abu itu memandang ruangan yang dulu pernah ditempatinya. Menelusuri setiap jengkal ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Di luar dingin, malam telah datang menjelang dan sepertinya hujan akan mulai turun sehingga dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermalam di Blok Barat hari ini.

Nezumi pun menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi panjang di sebelah ranjangnya, menatap lurus pada dua gelas yang tampak masih berdiri tegak di atas meja sepeninggalannya, lebih dari setahun lalu.

 _"Satu tahun,"_

Suara Karan tadi siang kembali terngiang di telinganya.

 _"Satu tahun. Mungkin Shion bisa bertahan tanpamu selama setahun belakangan, tapi untuk selanjutnya- walaupun dia tak pernah mengatakannya padaku, tapi aku tahu pasti bahwa dia sangat merindukanmu, Nezumi."_

.

.

 _"Nezumi,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Apakah musim panas di sini panas?"_

 _Nezumi beralih dari rak buku ke arah sumber suara itu, ke sosok pemuda berambut seputih salju di belakangnya itu._

 _"Memangnya ada musim panas yang tak panas?" pemuda bermata malam itupun tampak heran dengan pertanyaan Shion yang terdengar sepele itu._

 _"Habisnya ini 'kan di bawah tanah, ku pikir bisa lebih sejuk." Suara pemuda polos itu terdengar lagi, tampak tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pandangan heran yang Nezumi tujukan ke arahnya, "Yah, setidaknya masih lebih baik dibandingkan tempat Inukashi." balas Nezumi, singkat._

 _"Tapi bagaimana dengan kompornya?"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Aku ingin tanya, di mana kita akan memasak karena kompor tidak bisa digunakan saat panas." Shion mengulurkan tangannya, menyodorkan segelas air pada Nezumi yang sudah duduk manis di kursi di depannya. "Tapi kita bisa buat api unggun di luar, sih." lanjutnya lagi._

 _"Yah, boleh juga, sih." timpal Nezumi._

 _"Begitu, ya... Tapi bisa repot kalau sampai turun hujan-"_

 _"Shion,"_

 _Suara Nezumi segera mengintrupsi ucapan pemuda polos itu. Menatap intens ke arah pemuda itu, sambil melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kedengarannya kau juga tetap ingin tinggal di sini saat musim panas. Lebih tepatnya, merasa masih ada di sini."_

 _"Nezumi,"_

 _"Aku ingin menghabiskan musim panas ku di sini."_

 _._

 _Satu kalimat_ _sederhana_ _yang_ _dapat mem_ _buat mata pemuda bersurai hitam itu membulat, sebelum menatap lembut dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Shion yang tampak sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi._

 _"Yakin kau masih hidup saat itu?" tantangnya._

 _"Yakin."_

 _Shion yang juga balas tersenyum ke arahnya itupun membalas singkat._

 _._

 _._

 _"Keinginan yang sederhana, namun sulit diwujudkan. Huh?"_

Tanpa sadar Nezumi bergumam pelan, setengah berbisik. Begitu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kompor yang juga masih terlihat kokoh di sebelahnya. _Hangat._ pikirnya, sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

 _"Bu,"_

Shion memanggil ibunya begitu ia selesai membersihkan meja makan, membuat Karan menoleh ke arahnya sambil tetap mempersiapkan tepung bahannya membuat roti esok hari.

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Kenapa Ibu mengundang Inukashi dan Rikiga-san makan malam hari ini?"_

.

.

Tiga jam lalu, _Inukashi_ dan Rikiga memang ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Ditambah dengan adanya Shionn serta anjing berbulu cokelat milik Inukashi yang juga menjadi pelengkap suasana.

 _Makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan._ Mereka makan, mengobrol dan tertawa bersama sesekali. Itu menyenangkan- _sangat menyenangkan, malah._

 _Jika saja Nezumi ada di sini-_

 _._

Shion tak bisa mengelak dari gejolak hatinya. _Jika_ _saja_ _Nezumi ada di sini, dia pasti akan duduk di hadapan ku, dia akan memuji masakan Ibu, bersikap sok begitu melihat Inukashi dan Rikiga-san beradu pendapat. Dia akan menunjukkan betapa gerakan tangan dan sendoknya yang elegan itu, dan akan membuat Ibu senang karena memakan semua yang disajikan di atas piringnya tanpa sisa._

 _Nezumi, kau ada di mana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?_

 _Aku tak melihatmu lagi selama setahun lebih sekarang._ -batin pemuda itu, melamun.

.

.

"Jadi Ibu melakukannya karena peduli padaku?"

Shion kembali bertanya pada Karan yang menjawab sekedarnya, _-kau sibuk sekarang, bahkan waktu untuk duduk dan menikmati makanan mu dengan tenang pun semakin berkurang._ Begitu jawab ibunya tadi.

Karan menghampiri Shion kali ini, sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Bukannya begitu. Hanya saja— _Shion_...Apa kau menyadarinya? Kau jarang tersenyum ataupun tertawa sekarang."

 _"Huh?"_

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak tertawa seperti hari ini."

Shion secara refleks menyentuh pipinya kali ini. Kulitnya terasa kasar dan kaku pada setiap sentuhan jari-jemarinya. Sedangkan Ibunya masih setia menanti, menatap khawatir di hadapannya.

"Pekerjaanmu di Komite Restruktural pasti sangat membebani mu." helaan nafas sang ibu terdengar,

...

"Shion, kau jadi kurusan." Karan menatapnya lagi, tatapan serta nada bicara _khas_ seorang ibu, "Kau seharusnya berhenti dari Komite Restruktural jika itu hanya membebani mu. Masih banyak cara lain untuk hidup." _jeda sesaat,_ "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau menginginkan pekerjaan yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan anak-anak. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan seperti keinginanmu itu, _nak_?" lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Tidak..." Shion menggeleng pelan, "Masih ada yang harus ku lakukan, _B_ _u_." lanjutnya.

 _"Tapi..."_

" _Bu_. _Dia_ berkata padaku untuk tidak lari dari masalah. Aku harus tetap di sini karena aku memiliki _tugas_ yang harus diselesaikan. _Dia_ berkata aku tak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawab itu sekarang. Aku tak ingin mengingkari kata-katanya itu."

.

Karan terdiam. Tak menanyakan siapa _'dia'_ yang disebut Shion dengan penuh penghayatan. Melainkan wanita itu hanya melihat putranya dalam diam.

 _Nezumi,_

 _Ibu sudah mengatakannya padamu._

 _Setahun-dua tahun, mungkin Shion masih bisa bertahan. Tapi jika lebih dari itu-Aku tak tahu anak ini akan menjadi seperti apa dikemudian hari._

 _Mungkin dia akan berubah-_

.

 _"Graakk!"_

Angin mulai berhembus semakin kencang hingga jendela kayu di dapur itu berderak tiada henti. Menyadarkan Karan dari lamunannya _-dan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karenanya._

"Ku pikir hidup akan sedikit lebih mudah jika kau seperti ayahmu." ucap Karan lagi, terkesan tengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"Oh!"_ Shion agak terlambat menyadarinya, "Itulah mengapa Ibu mendadak bercerita tentang ayah."

 _Ya. Ayahnya yang memilih untuk membuang segalanya di belakang. Selalu mengelak dari masalah._

 _'Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ayah.'_ -batinnya seketika begitu mendengar cerita ibunya.

 _"Jangan lari, jangan berpaling, karena ini adalah 'kenyataannya', Shion!"_ -suara Nezumi terus menggema dalam kepalanya, berputar-putar, selalu menjadi penopangnya.

.

 _Aku harus bertarung-bukan untuk orang lain, tetapi untuk ku menjadi diriku sendiri._ Itulah tekad yang selalu dipegang teguh olehnya.

.

Pemuda itupun mulai berjalan pelan, mengatakan selamat malam pada sang ibu dan beranjak ke kamarnya bersama Tsukiyo yang tampak melemah di pundaknya.

 _"Tsukiyo, bertahanlah."_

 _"Kau harus tetap hidup untuk menyambut tuanmu ketika dia pulang."_

Shion tetap mengelus lembut tikus kecil yang kini menikmati sentuhan jemarinya yang hangat. Sedikit berdecit nyaring, seolah menjawab perkataan pemuda polos itu sebelum menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai datang menyelimuti Blok Barat. Mengingatkan memori lama yang masih tertinggal dalam benak pemuda malam yang tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya untuk menjauhi kota, terdiam dan memilih untuk menatap jauh ke arah matahari pagi yang muncul dari sela-sela reruntuhan tembok kokoh Kota No.6 terdahulu.

Jangan tanya apakah dia bisa tidur nyenyak semalam, karena jawabannya sudah kentara dari lingkaran hitam yang samar-samar terlihat di bawah manik abu-abunya.

.

 _"Aku berjanji."_

Semilir angin pagi menyapa kulit putihnya. Seolah membisikkan sebaris kata yang pernah diucapkan pemuda polos yang dulu pernah menamparnya di pagi buta seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

 _"Plak!"_

 _Tanpa disadari olehnya, entah sejak kapan rasa panas itu mendadak menyambar pipinya. Membuat Nezumi terlonjak ke belakang, walaupun tidak sampai terjatuh juga._

 _"Apa-apaan ini?!" tanyanya, cukup syok karena mendapat tamparan yang cukup keras di pipi kirinya._

 _"Hukuman."_

 _"Hukuman?"_

 _Nezumi membeo, mengulangi kalimat pemuda berambut seputih salju di depannya yang juga meniru ucapannya beberapa saat lalu tanpa basa-basi._

 _"Ya! Hukuman karena sudah menyembunyikan rahasia_ _se_ _penting_ _ini dariku. Sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah menyinggung tentang surat ini!" ucap Shion, penuh penekanan._

 _"Apa boleh buat?! Kalau kau sampai tahu, pasti kau akan menyelinap pergi sendiri seperti malam ini. Aku mencemaskan mu!" sahut Nezumi lantang._

 _"Cemas dan merahasiakan sesuatu adalah persoalan yang berbeda. Aku tidak ingin selalu dilindungi olehmu." balas Shion, tak mau kalah._

 _._

 _"Aku..."_

 _"Aku ingin dipandang setara_ _oleh_ _mu."_

 _Ucapan tegas dari seorang pemuda yang lugu, satu genggaman erat pada tangan lainnya, bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari dengan lembut dari ufuk timur._

.

.

 _"Heh."_

Nezumi tampak mengulum senyum tipisnya. Mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari saku, seperti hendak menangkap sinar matahari yang kini menerpanya, _lembut_.

 _"Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa tentang mu,"_ gumam pemuda itu, "Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tetap tak ingin kau berubah." lanjutnya lagi sambil lalu.

.

 _"Pertemuan kembali_ _suatu saat_ _pasti akan datang, Shion. Pasti..."_

-dan seperti hari dimana dirinya berpisah dengan Shion lebih dari setahun lalu, Nezumi pun berbalik dan tak sekalipun menoleh kembali hanya untuk terjebak lagi dalam _'masa_ _lalunya'_ di hari itu. _Meninggalkan_ _Shion._

.

.

.

Dua pria tinggi berbadan tegap baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang kini ditempati sendiri olehnya. Membuat pemuda bersurai putih salju itu bebas mengutak-atik layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Datayangmendetail _, huh?"_ -gumamnya sambil lalu.

Dalam sekali ' _Enter_ ' semua data, gambar grafik dan angka di layar monitor di hadapannya lenyap seketika. _Jika kau tidak bisa menemukan data yang pas, maka kau hanya perlu membuatnya. Manipulasi data._ -Itulah yang baru saja terjadi hingga dia bisa menjauhkan Yoming dari pandangannya.

Semua berjalan dengan baik. Dia bisa menyingkirkan satu penghalang dari jalannya. Dia akan menyingkirkan, mengendalikan, menghancurkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya- _lalu_ _apa?_

.

Shion mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela besar di ruangannya.

 _Apa yang ku lakukan?_

 _Membuat sebuah negara yang berbeda dari No.6 sebelumnya, dimana semua orang bisa tinggal tanpa ada orang yang membunuh dan orang yang terbunuh lainnya._

 _Apakah itu mungkin terwujud?_

 _Apa yang terjadi pada ku?_

.

 _"Tak! Trak! Traaak!"_

Shion mendengar suara angin yang semakin bergemuruh. _Bukan. Bukan suara angin-ini..._

 _"Nezumi!?"_

Shion berlari ke arah jendela dan membukanya, angin menyapanya dengan cukup keras. Namun satu hal yang pasti, _tidak ada seorang pun di sana._ Semua itu hanyalah suara gemuruh angin, hingga akhirnya membuat tubuh pemuda itu merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi paras manisnya.

 _Nezumi, kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kenapa kau tidak berada di sisi ku?_

 _Aku hanya ingin melihat ke dalam matamu dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku masih tetaplah aku, sehingga aku bisa terus menjadi diriku sendiri._

 _Matamu..._

 _Hanya itu penopang ku._

 _._

 _Nezumi, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu._

Di sana tidak ada air mata. Hanya ada satu teriakan yang terlepas dari sela bibir tipisnya itu. Terdengar seperti suara geraman binatang, dalam sebuah suara yang diyakininya sebagai miliknya seorang.

.

.

.

 _Aku pergi dari kota itu dengan alasan yang tak pasti._

 _Tapi cinta itu akhirnya bersemi kembali saat aku bertemu dengan mu sekali lagi._

 _Meskipun tak jarang aku selalu memalingkan wajah ku dari mu,_

 _Berkata hal yang buruk tentang mu..._

 _Tapi nyatanya akulah yang akan mencintai mu melebihi siapapun._

.

 _Aku menyukai mu._

 _Aku menyukai mu dan ingin bertemu-_

 _Tak ada kata lain yang bisa ku ucapkan selain ini..._

 _Karena aku pun tak tahu kapan gemuruh dalam dada ini akan berhenti suatu saat nanti._

 _._

 _._

 _I just simply want to meet you._

 _Wanna see you, wanna hold you._

 _Embrace you, with this warmth of my own hands._

 _So, I can still continue living in this cruel world._

 _I miss you._

*** _END_ ***

.

.

 _Yatta!_ Akhirnya selesai juga, _tsuu~_ QwQ

 **Disclaimer: Sebagian besar** _ **fic**_ **ini adalah potongan Novel "No.6" milik Asano Atsuko-sensei. Tepatnya pada bagian** _ **"Beyond - Chapter 3, Shion's Days"**_ **yang hanya ditambahkan dengan sedikit** _ **'bumbu-bumbu'**_ **sana-sini sesuai mimpi Itcha** , _**Ehee...**_

 _Omong-omong,_ "Terimakasih!" karena sudah membaca _fic_ gaje Caya ini. Sebenarnya Caya buat ini hanya karena terus _'dihantui'_ oleh mimpi tentang mereka berdua ini. Jadi ceritanya pasti agak dan sangat kurang _sreg_ untuk dibaca. _Tapi tetap_ -

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_ -and still, _**Mind to review, minna-san?**_

 **\QwQ/** **\^o^/\OwO/\^o^/\QwQ/\^o^/\OwO/\^o^/\QwQ/\^o^/\OwO/\^o^/\QwQ/**

Ps. _fic_ Itcha tentang SasuNaru tetap lanjut, _kok_ ~

Cuma _ndak_ jamin _mutu fic_ Caya sekarang kayak gimana~ :') _Hehee..._


End file.
